Touhou 6: Play As Rin Satsuki English Patch
I am a big fan of the Touhou series of games created by ZuN. I have played though every english patched Touhou game, and was looking for more Touhou games. One day, I was reading comments on a video of a playthrough of Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Like many Youtube videos, there were alot of immature comments. However, one comment caught my eye. It said, "Did you know that TH6 has plugins available to add onto it, like the one that lets you play as Rin Satsuki?". Curious, I decided to google "Touhou Rin Satsuki". The Touhou wiki page on her said she was a deleted playable character in TH6, and that her name and attack types could be found buried in the code of the game's data files. Now fully interested, I googled "Touhou 6 play as Rin Satsuki plugin". Strangely, only one viable result came up, but as "Touhou 6: Play As Rin Satsuki English Patch". I was suprised and happy to find an English patch to play as this character, and dowloaded the .ZIP file containing the patch right away. Only after it started downloading did I see some sort of warning message under the download link, but my browser crashed as soon as the patch downloaded, and for some reason I could no longer access the page, attempting to restore the tab didn't even work. Luckily, the ZIP file downloaded successfully, which I then extracted. Inside were two files. The first was Patch.exe, the second was ReAdMe.txt. I opened the second file first. It was simply one word: "help". Confused, I decided to run Patch.exe. It was an installer-type program. It asked me where the folder containing my copy of Touhou 6 was, so I gave it that information. It started the patching process immediately, but the progress bar seemed to get stuck after about 5 minutes at 54%. 10 minutes later, though, it started moving again, and was finished one and a half minutes later. Excited to test out the new patch, I went to the folder with Touhou 6 in it. I immediately noticed 3 things. 1. The icon for the game had changed. Before it was Marisa's happy face with an E in the lower righthand corner. Now, it was just that E by it self. 2. The name of the game's exe had been changed as well to TH6LostSongOfTheWindBlossomE.exe. 3. The ReadMe file had been overwritten by the ReAdMe.txt file I mentioned earlier. At this point, I felt a little nervous, but quickly shook it off. I started up the game. The first thing I saw was the loading screen. It was different. It was a deeper red than the original, and, unlike the usual loading message, it was in single tense (e.g. replacing "Girls" with "Girl"), and instead of "Scarlet Magic", it said "Scarlet Blood"; likewise, it said "will listen to this story" rather than "solve this mystery". Then, it went to the title screen, but it was in greyish colors and it was just the spot where Reimu sits empty except for what appeared to be a puddle of blood with no text at all, with no music playing, so I pressed "enter" and the only options on the screen that appeared were Start and Extra Start. I was startled because instead of the normal selection sound, it was the sound of a knife being sharpened. Extra Start was greyed out and unselectable, so I picked "Start" and it went to the difficulty select screen. The only option was Lunatic, but it had the Extra Mode's description: "Give up already! Are you crazy?" I selected it, sending me to the character and spell select screen. Instead of Reimu and Marisa being selectable, there was just Rin Satsuki, with the Spell options simply being "Wind Sign" or "Flower Sign" with no descriptions. Rin was smiling and looked happy... but her eyes were closed and her colors were muted. I went with "Wind Sign". The game started in the first level, but this was when things seem to really be off. There did not seem to be any enemies, but I was already at full power, yet I had no Bombs available. The whole screen was eerily reddish, and the forest looked destroyed, as if by a hurricane. There was distorted, glitchy music and no sound effects, and I could not pause. Her shots looked like miniture tornados that went in random paths. There appeared to be some blood splattered here and there on the ground, but still no enemies, until I got to the first midboss, who was also the first boss of the game. She looked very beat up and bloody, flying away erratically when I got to her instead of fighting me. Rin then started speaking like Reimu or Marisa would, with her eyes closed. "So much destruction, so many fatalities..." Then her eyes opened, they were black with red pupils, with blood coming out of them, and her text was also bloody (as it was for the rest of the game), as she flew over the river, which was blood instead of water, with more blood staining the brown grass. "and this is all your fault, because you forgot about me. Anyway, let’s see what or who else suffered because you forgot about me." I then came upon the first boss, Rumia, which was lying on the ground, hardly moving, near death, in a pool of blood. "Ah, it's you, you're still alive? Let me fix that." I then noticed I now had a Bomb, but before I could press the X key to use it, Rin seemed to use it for me, unleashing a giant hurricane made of pure whitish-red energy that sliced through Rumia several times, reducing her to a small splatter of blood, before she could speak. Rin then spoke again: "There is no escape from the forgotten." The game seemed to skip the results screen and went straight to the next level, which is over a huge lake. However, like the river, the lake was now made out of blood. I passed by the midboss, who was dead, floating in the lake of blood, then a minute later, the boss, Cirno, who was also dead and floating. Rin said: "Nothing to see here.", then the next level appeared. There was not much to see, for the whole level was empty, but Rin said "China is the only other one who escaped.", meaning Meiling, the level's boss, was somehow still alive in this twisted version of the game. Level 4 started, the Library. In short, it was a complete mess, with the shelves fallen, and books strewn everywhere. The midboss was merely a pile of guts and a couple wings eerily intact. The boss of the level, Patchouli, was dead, face down in a pool of blood, half crushed by a fallen bookshelf. Level 5 was skipped, Level 6 started instead, with Rin saying "The Maid escaped as well...". This meant that Level 5's boss, Sakuya, was also alive. In Level 6, blood was splattered everywhere once again, and the midboss was skipped, having been Sakuya, who was evidently hiding away. Finally, I got to Remilia, the 6th boss. She was nailed to a cross with a wooden spike nailed into her chest. Rin said at this point: "Oh, dear foolish 'Sister', locking me away like that. You got what you deserved." I then heard a blood-curdling evil laugh as it went back to the title screen. I was scared at that point, but I then chose to select "Extra Start". I heard the evil laugh again as the screen went black. All that appeared was the bloody text, saying "U.N. Owen was Me" with the same evil laugh looping over and over again, and it wouldn't still wouldn't let me pause or do anything to stop it. I had to use Ctrl+Alt+Delete to end the program. I was then about to close the file window showing the game, but then I wondered... Where were Marisa and Reimu? I then saw a new file had somehow appeared, titled "congratulations.png". I opened it, and it was a staticy picture of Rin in black and white standing above what looked to be Reimu and Marisa in heavily muted colors with spikes impaling them, and on the picture, written in the bloody text, but in a more curvy manner was the words "You're Next". I realized that earlier, when trying to pause, I had pressed PrtSc, so I went into Paint and pasted the screen shot, then saved it. I saved the creepy picture, the screenshot, and the icon file, then deleted the patched game. However, even to this day, I can still occasionally hear that blood-curdling evil laugh, but faintly. Category:Story Category:Horror Category:Video Games